Lost & Found
by FluentSarcasm
Summary: Once Upon a Time Post 4x05 Emma & Killian/Captain Swan fluff & feels - Emma appreciates her supportive boyfriend.


**A/N: I couldn't resist and wrote this at work when I should be working because the end of 4x05 gave me so many CS/Emma feels I COULD. NOT. REST. until I got this out. Even though I'm no stranger to the fanfic game, this is actually the first OUAT/CS FF I've ever written soooooooo – yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Its fluffy because writing angst makes me itchy.**

**Lost & Found | Post 4x05 | Emma & Killian fluff & feels**

Emma Swan wasn't used to leaning on people.

She'd been alone virtually her entire life and had gotten pretty good at relying only on herself. She was comfortable that way.

So being in a relationship with a man who was so present – so patient – so _perfect_ – took a _lot_ of getting used to. Killian's constant support and belief in her meant more to her than she could ever verbalize, more to her than she was probably even fully aware of, and the only thing that surprised her more than what a great boyfriend he was, was how _easily_ she'd come to depend on him. There was something …_intangible_ about him (the fact that he'd given up his home to bring her back to hers; the fact that he'd followed her through space and time to save her parents' marriage and therefore her life; the fact that he believed in her magic and her power unerringly; the fact that he could make her smile whenever she felt sad; the fact that he always kept her honest and called her out on her shit; the fact that one look from him made her feel weak in the knees – okay, maybe not so intangible after all) which made it so_easy_ for her to trust him she'd barely hesitated when showing him the most painful parts of her past because she _knew_ it wouldn't scare him away. (Hell if she hadn't scared him away by now with the constant push-and-pull and epic emotional baggage she figured she probably never would).

And Emma found that not only did she _like_ having him by her side (eyes twinkling, leather crinkling), she_needed_ him by her side (it hadn't gone unnoticed by her that her magic seemed strongest lately now that they were together, but she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to admit that out loud, not even to him –_especially_ not to him), and both the realization of that need and the need itself didn't scare her anymore. In fact, when she was being completely honest with herself (never her strongest character trait), it kind of _excited_ her.

So after they'd filled her parents in on the Snow Queen and developed a plan of attack for first thing in the morning, she found she didn't want to go up to her room and wallow in memories of the lonely lost girl she'd once been. She wasn't lonely or lost anymore. She had people to rely on now, Killian most of all.

And on the heels of the long, exhausting, emotionally draining day she'd had trekking through the woods with Regina and Elsa, finding out the Snow Queen was one of her (many) foster mothers, realizing all of those memories had somehow been erased from her mind, she wanted to take advantage of that unconditional, unprecedented support. So with a quick glance at her parents and a "don't wait up" thrown over her shoulder, she grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door hand-in-hand with her pirate.

He squeezed her fingers in silent acquiescence as they walked down the stairs to the street. Once outside in the brisk night air, he turned to face her, concern etched on his brow. "You okay, love?"

Every now and then she'd marvel over what she'd done to deserve being loved and cared for so well. She was overwhelmed by how much Killian had come to mean to her – after all that they'd been through both separately and now together; she simply could not imagine her (crazy, confusing, fairytale-filled) world without him in it.

"I will be," she whispered as she leaned up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and press her mouth to his. Sensation flooded her from head to toe as his arms looped around her waist to pull her flush against him and she felt happier than she'd been all day, despite everything. Sighing into the kiss, her knees went weak, her head swimming with thoughts of how lucky she was to have him, and her parents, and Henry, and Storybrooke – _all_ of this love and light in her life that she never thought she'd ever have or ever deserve.

They would figure out what the Snow Queen wanted and they would defeat her just as they had defeated everyone else, of that she was sure. Just as she was sure that Killian – her sweet, sexy pirate boyfriend – would be there every step of the way to support her, encourage her, and kiss her like he was now, drinking from her lips as if she were a mirage he'd stumbled upon in the desert.

They broke apart to rest their foreheads together, breathing heavily as they swayed in one another's arms, stealing brief kisses along the way.

"Thank you," she finally whispered when she'd found her voice again.

His resulting grin was so stunning her heart skipped a beat and she knew in that moment she was already more than halfway in love with him because, _God_, she felt _invincible_ when he looked at her like that. "For what, love?"

She leaned back so she could stare up into his eyes and steel herself with the absolute adoration and reverence she saw there. "Everything."


End file.
